


Carlos was never lazy

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e035 Lazy Day, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Carlos, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and his idea of the Lazy Day, which ties in with the other chapters in this series. Cecil is sleepy because of sexy times for four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos was never lazy

The heat lasted for four days. 

Cecil still had stuff to do at the station, but didn't stay away for more than a couple of hours at the most, a haggard look on his face when he wasn't touching Carlos. The scientist felt miserable for being a nuisance, but he couldn't focus on anything else but Cecil during that time. Cecil seemed even more raw than before, following his nose and was almost scarily good at picking up on Carlos needs.

Carlos was of course familiar with the mating cycles of mammal animals. He also knew that some species could develop different characteristics if they were injected with or exposed to the hormones of another animal. Heck, that was how the first pregnancy tests were developed. He'd never heard of two male specimen affecting each other though, or this kind of changes. But, this was Night Vale after all, and Carlos was surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner. He guessed he should be happy he hadn't turned into some kind of snarling monster like his colleagues.

Cecil went big-eyed when Carlos explained his theories to him. 

“Did I do this to you?” he asked, astonished.

“I don't know, its a theory,” Carlos said, shrugging his shoulders.

Cecil just stared at his calm boyfriend for a second and then kicked at the coffee table, making a big splintered dent in the off-white surface. 

“How can you be so okay with everything?” Cecil shouted. “I mean, by the smiling god, Carlos, I don't know much about this particular thing, but I know somethings about change!”

“You said you were fine after growing tentacles, right?” Carlos said, a little annoyed. “It can't be worse than that. I mean, I feel fine!”

He quieted and closed his eyes for a second, as the reason he felt so good was that Cecil's tentacles was inside him, as they had been most of the day, as the day before, and the day before that. Cecil noticed him grunting and his supposed anger was replaced by a smirk.

“I bet you do,” he murmured and wiggled his appendages again, which felt so indescribably good that Carlos dropped his books and grabbed the sofa cushions with a silent moan.

“Don't, don't do that...” he pressed out, gritting his teeth.

“What, this?” Cecil asked with an innocent voice, moving further in and laughing out loud as Carlos scrunched his face together and rolled down on the floor. He was pinned down against the carpet as he tried to get up, only to be joined by Cecil and his long limber hands.

**

On the fifth day, Carlos woke up and noticed how the house reeked of sex. Though a little aroused, he found himself capable of logical thought again and sighed to his relief. He had enjoyed every last bit of his heat, but was happy to be able to practice some self-control. He looked over to the sleeping Cecil, the skin under his eyes a dark purple-green and decidedly started slipping the tentacles out of himself. Cecil hadn't had a decent sleep in four days, he needed the rest. The tentacles were far inside, and he realized it was hard to get them out because he wasn't as wet anymore. 

“Good”, Carlos thought to himself and bit down as the last dark tube plopped out of him. 

He suddenly felt full of energy, despite being in post-heat. He took a cold shower, lathering up every inch of his body, almost turned off by his own scent. When he stepped out, he felt like a brand new man.

Cecil woke up as Carlos was making breakfast, looking as haggard as Carlos thought he would be. His radio host boyfriend carefully sniffed the air.

“You smell normal again,” he concluded, and tried to hide a happy sigh. “Not that, I don't mean it wasn't great in every way... but any more and the Secret Police would probably taken you to reprogramming.”

Carlos sniffed his boyfriend as well. The old of sticky sex made dim memories flare up inside him, but he easily pushed them away.

“Just me?” he teased. “You were as out of it as I was.”

“Yes, but I'm the voice of Night Vale,” Cecil needlessly reminded him.”They wouldn't dare.”

“Be careful,” Carlos hushed, “you never know who's listening.”

Cecil gave Carlos a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“Don't worry, darling,” he said and chuckled at the raised eyebrow looks Carlos shot him. 

“Aaand, speaking of work...” Cecil continued, “I should really get going. I left a few pre-recorded bits with the interns but I think they must have run all out by now. There s only so many times you can loop the same episode before people get suspicious.”

He blinked at Carlos and then yawned very loudly.

“I feel so slow today,” he complained.

“Please eat some breakfast before you go,” Carlos said. “You lost a lot of water and sleep these past few days.”

That earned him a low snicker.

“Oh yeah,” Cecil said and grabbed a sandwich and some milk. He gulped it down, not bothering to sit down. 

“I think a shower too,” Carlos added as he turned around to leave.

“Ugh, do I have to?” 

“You stink. Even I can't find it pleasant, and I'm sure your interns would agree.”

“Fine,” Cecil huffed and pulled his shirt over his head as he lurched towards the shower. He didn't ask Carlos to join him as he usually did. Carlos couldn't blame him, Cecil probably needed to be alone. The scientist slowly ate the rest of his breakfast, and it didn't occur to him that the shower still was running until he was doing the dishes.

He ran to the shower only to find Cecil sleeping, soaking in the warm water with a towel on his head. 

“Weren't you going to the station a second ago?” Carlos asked and poked at his shoulder. 

Cecil rolled his eyes at Carlos but dried up and got dressed as Carlos finished the dishes, wiped off the table, the chairs and kitchen faucets. He was rolling on a wave of energy that would, no doubt, die out at the end of the day. Carlos thought he might as well make use of it by cleaning up. Cecil stumbled out, different socks on each foot and if possible in even weirder clothes than usual. He mumbled his goodbyes and drove away in his little car. Carlos barely noticed. After vacuuming and scrubbing down every floor in the small house he still wasn't tired. He kept going, polishing the windows, mowing the lawn. The sun was blazing but he just put on a t-shirt and kept at it. Everything was so hot, and he went inside for a glass of water. Something felt a little off, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what, until he realized the water ran upwards.

“All right,” he thought, “a gravitational shift. I guess I could clean the gutters as well. They looked like they never seen a rake before.”

Carlos turned on the radio and hummed along with it as Cecil was playing the weather.

“Oh, now you are just being melodramatic,” the latino man thought as Cecil told the listeners that they had been saved from this "lazy day". The radio host had probably just taken a nap. Carlos missed him dearly.

The gravitation soon returned to normal and Carlos relaxed in the shade with a lemonade, happy with his days work. The temperature was still pleasant and he could feel how he dozed off to the chirping sound of cicadas.

When he woke up it was because of Cecil's lips against his. Carlos kissed his radio host tenderly and then let him go so they could sit together on the lawn. The sun had set a long time ago but the air was still hot and small firebugs lit up the flowerbeds around them.  
“Did you have a nice day?” Carlos asked, sleepily.

“Yeah,” Cecil answered as he leaned back and poured himself a glass the fruity drink. “It was neat.”

Carlos smiled and managed a mumbled, “That's great love,” before he finally drifted away into some well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this part was kind of short but needed.
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos<3 That would be cool of you.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
